


Midnight Calls

by jackatlas1996



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackatlas1996/pseuds/jackatlas1996
Summary: Adam'd been awakened by his phone, from a number that he was 100% sure he didn't know, at freaking midnight.





	Midnight Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funtimewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtimewriter/gifts).



> This is my first work. Honestly I have never thought that one day, I would post something here. English is not my first language, and really, I'm suck at it. Still, here it is, my first story. This is just a silly story, some may find this doesn't make any sense. For anyone decides to spend time reading this, I hope you will enjoy this as much as possible.
> 
> This story, honestly, will never be written down, if it's not because of Ms. Fun here. (For anyone who has no idea who she is, please finds and reads her works. They are all awesome.) Not only a wonderful writer, she also encouraged me very much, helped me correcting the grammar, the syntax, etc. She even wrote some parts for me. Thank you so much, my friend!

            Adam groaned. He’d been awakened by his phone, from a number that he was 100% sure he didn't know, at freaking midnight. 

            “Hello?” - Adam said in his sleepy voice.

            He heard a gasp, but no reply.

            Adam patiently waited for a minute, and just when he was about to hang up, his caller started to speak, in a thick country accent. 

_“Oh, uhm, hello?”_   - The guy hesitated, like he didn’t know what to say.

            “Listen, man,” Adam said, feeling annoyed.  “I sure don’t know who the hell you are, and it’s freaking midnight here. So you better be quick and tell me where you found this number and what you want. And it should be good, or I will find you and kick your ass, even though I don’t know you.”

            Instead of hearing his answer, Adam heard the guy gasp again.  Then he started talking weird. 

            " _Oh my god, they didn’t lie about the real experience. It feels so real! They didn’t trick me by connecting me with a real person?”_

            And with that, Adam’s patience was completely gone. 

            “Okay, man. I don’t want to be an ass to a complete stranger like you, but you can stop there and listen. It's fucking midnight and it’s not funny, waking people up then talking weird shit! So if you don’t mind, I will go back to my beauty sleep now. Don’t call me again. Be smart.”

            _“Uhm, wait?  Please…”_

            “What?”

            _“I’m sorry, uhm, for waking you up at this hour, but I, uhm, I just went through a divorce, and I really need someone to hear me. So please, don’t hang up on me.”_

            Adam sighed. At least the guy sounded sincere enough. He was completely awake anyway. 

            “Ok, but first, I need to know who gave you my number.”

            The other side was quiet for a minute, before the guy started speaking again, like he was having trouble remembering. 

            _“There…was a guy at the bar. He… heard my story and gave me your number, said that maybe… maybe talking with you may help.”_

            Adam couldn’t believe what he just heard. A complete stranger just called him from God knows where and expected him to listen him talking about his divorce? Beside, Adam couldn’t think of anyone that had enough faith in his sympathy skills to give some stranger his number with the hope that he would help.

            “Who was that guy anyway, the one that gave you my number?”

            _“Uhm, he… he said I shouldn’t tell you his name or you would come and kick his ass.”_

            “Sound about right. And you called me just because of that?”

            _“Yes, I guess?”_

            “Dude you are unbelievable!” Adam laughed.  “You received a strange number from a stranger, and decided to call another stranger to talk about your divorce? You must be desperate, man.”

            The guy waited until Adam stopped laughing, then asked.

            _“So… will you hear it?”_

            “Just go ahead.”  Adam couldn’t go back to sleep after this anyway.

            _“Then I’m Blake.”_

            “Adam.”

* * *

  

            Blake called him again after a few days. At midnight. 

            “If you woke me up just to listen to you talking about how your happy married life used to be again, I swear I will go find you!”

            _“Uhm…  What?”_   - Blake sounded somehow surprised and confused at the same time.

            “Your divorce?” Adam reminded him.  “You kept me up till 3 am last time, just to listen to you talk about how much you love your wife and you didn’t understand why she wanted a divorce?  I thought we are done after that!  Why’d you call me again?”

            _“You… remember that?”_

            “Dude, it was, like, three days ago, and I have a good memory,” Adam replied.  “Now, Mr. Shelton, could you please hang up and let me sleep?”

            _“No no, hang on.  Just wait a minute!”_

            Adam heard Blake’s footsteps going around, like he was trying to find something.  And then he heard Blake mumble. 

            _“Oh shit!  I forgot to delete it last time.”_

            “Delete what?”  Adam was confused.  “If you are about to talk about weird shit like last time, please find someone else?  I have work to do tomorrow!”

            _“No no, wait, don’t hang up!  Uhm…  What do you do?”_

            Adam couldn’t believe what he just heard.  Did this guy wake him up again only to have some small talk?  “Listen, Blake,” Adam sighed, feeling annoyed.  “I know you are having a tough time.  Divorce is hard, okay?  But we only talked to each other just one time before.  I barely know you!  So if you need someone to talk to you that badly, call your friends. Don’t call me again!”

            Blake was silent for a minute.  Then he mumbled, so low Adam wasn't sure he caught it right. 

            _“I… don’t have any.”_

            “Sorry, but you don’t have any what?”

            _“Friends.”_   Blake hesitated.  _“I’m not much of a social guy, and Miranda was my only friend, and she left.  I can’t call my family right now.  I’m not ready yet, even though I’m sure they know by now.  By the way,”_ Blake said again.  _“You haven’t answered my question.”_

            “It’s none of your business, Blake,” Adam said.  “All I want right now is to go to sleep.  If you’re still in the mood for talking, we can talk in the morning, okay?”

            _“I’m a country singer.”_

            “I don’t care what the hell you…  What?”

            _“I'm a country singer,”_ Blake repeated.  _“So is Miranda.”_

            “Dude!”  Adam sighed.  “You’re not planning on letting me sleep, are you?”

            _“Uhm…  Sorry.”_   He sounded kinda guilty.

            “Talk, then. You have five minutes.”

            And then Blake started talking, about his hometown, his life and his career.  Before Adam noticed, it was 3 am again.

* * *

 

            Despite having been kept up until 3am by his weird telephone admirer, Adam’s phone rang again that morning.  Then again in the evening.  He didn’t wake Adam up that night, thank God, but bright and early, there was Blake on the phone again.

            It should have been annoying as hell, but for some reason, it wasn’t.  At first, Adam supposed he just felt sorry for Blake.  But little by little, as Blake continued to open up more and more about his life and his past, Adam found himself not feeling irritated when Blake’s number appeared on his ringing phone.  Then he started smiling when he saw it.

            By the time a week had gone by, Adam was looking forward to Blake’s calls, making sure to keep his phone close at hand wherever he went.  He’d tried calling Blake back, but for some reason the calls never went through.  And try as he might, he couldn’t talk Blake into sending him a picture.  Every time, Blake would mumble something about _“Didn’t get that upgrade”_ and change the subject.  It made no sense.

            That’s why Adam was completely shocked when his phone pinged him with a message, and there was a picture.

            It was Blake. At least Adam assumed it was. The man in the picture was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, and had a guitar on his hand. He was smiling, maybe a little bit too brightly for a man who just had a divorce a month ago. This man looked… big.

            “Is that you?”

            _“No, it’s my twin brother Barakiel,”_ Blake chuckled.

            “Ha ha, funny. Why did you send me a picture of you?”

            _“I thought it would be appropriate,”_ Blake said.  _“You know, we’ve been talking for weeks, and since it was me who started calling you in the first place, I supposed I should send you a picture of me first.”_

            “Oh, how thoughtful of you!” Adam laughed.  “But don’t think I would send you my picture just because of this.”

            _“Oh, I don’t mind it,”_ Blake mumbled.  _“I know you won’t.”_

            Except Adam did try, after he received a couple more pictures from Blake.  Some were him going around, some were just places Blake had been. At first, Adam took a selfie and tried to send it to Blake. But he only received a message informing him that his message couldn’t be sent.  Adam tried again, but it still didn’t work for some reason.

            “I think I need a new phone,” Adam said, annoyed when Blake called him again after a few days.

            _“What?”_   Blake sounded confused.

            “It doesn't let me send you my pictures.  Every time I tried, it told me that I couldn’t do that.”

            _“You tried to send me what?”_   Blake chuckled, and Adam knew immediately that he had said something wrong. Damn his stupid mouth.

            _“I appreciate that, Adam,”_ Blake laughed.  _“But really, you don’t have to do that. One day we can meet in person.”_

            “I have no interest in meeting you either,” Adam snapped, and he heard Blake laugh again. Asshole.

            But a meeting? Adam thought he could manage it.

 

* * *

 

            _“I’m going on tour from tomorrow,”_ Blake said.  _“It could be real busy, but I will try to keep in touch as much as possible.”_

            Blake was doing a tour!  Great, it could be his chance to go surprise him.

            _“The first show will be in Oklahoma, tomorrow morning,”_ Blake continued.  _“I haven’t been there for months, so I can't wait to come back there.”_

            “Of course you can’t,” Adam said, planning a surprise for Blake.  “You never stop talking about it every time you call!”

            _“It’s that bad?”_   Blake chuckled.  _“I guess you are right.”_

            “Of course I’m right. I’m always right!”

            And he heard Blake laugh.  _“I have to go now, buddy. See you soon.”_

            “Yeah,” Adam mumbled.  “See you soon.”

            Adam checked his phone after Blake hang up. It was quite late, but if he could catch the last train, he would arrive on time. Oklahoma was not too far from his place. Adam grabbed his wallet and went straight to the door.

            Adam thought he was going outside, but when he looked up, he was still on his room.  “Weird,” he thought, and tried to go through the door again, and then again. But every time he kept going back to his room.

            “Maybe I am too tired?  I keep going through the door again and again!” Adam told himself.  “I’ll sleep and go see Blake tomorrow, then.  He would still be in Oklahoma after the show anyway.”

            Adam left his phone on the table and went to bed. Sleep didn’t come to him easily that night.

 

* * *

 

            Adam was awakened by the phone’s ring. He groaned and reached for his phone.  “Hello?”

            _“Hey Adam!”_   It was Blake. He sounded excited.  _“Have you seen the picture I sent you yet? The show was wonderful and people were crazy! Dang, I miss it already!”_

            Shit, did the show end? Adam immediately jumped out of the bed and tried to find his wallet.  “Shit!  What time is this Blake?”

            _“Uhm...  10 am here in Oklahoma?”_

            “Ok, listen.”  Adam finally found his wallet under the table and went toward the door.  “Can you stay there until tonight?”

            _“Of course I can.”_   Blake sounded confused.  _“But for what, Adam?”_

            “’Cause I’m coming for you!” Adam said, as he opened the door and went out.  “No way!”  Adam came back into his room again.

            _“What’s that, Adam?”_

            “It’s nothing,” Adam said, mostly to himself.  “I’m coming.”

            Adam reached for the knob and turned it.  But as he went through the door, he found himself coming back inside again.  “No!”  Adam tried again, but no matter how many times he tried, he still came back to his room.  “It must be a dream. I need to wake up! Damn it, Adam, you’re gonna be late!”

            _“Adam?”_

            Adam heard Blake calling him from the other side, but he was too lost in his going-out thing to notice. Adam started to feel panic. What was wrong with him? Why was he stuck here in this dream?   “Wake up, Adam!” Adam repeated in his head.  From the other side, Blake was still calling his name.  “This is not true. Wake up, Adam!  Blake's waiting for you!”

            But still, when Adam tried to go through the door again, he found himself back in his room.  “Dammit!”  Adam panicked. He desperately tried to open the door again, but still couldn’t go out.  “This stupid door!  Why can’t I go out? Why?”

            _“Because you can’t!”_ Blake yelled.

            Adam stopped. “What?”

            _“I said you can’t,”_ Blake said.  _“I’m sorry, but you can’t go through that door, or come see me, either.”_

            “And why would that be?”  Adam was confused. Blake said some weird things from time to time, but what he’d just said this time didn’t make any sense.

            _“Because you're not real, Adam. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let a thing like this happen. I’m sorry.”_

            If Adam didn’t know better, he would think that Blake sounded so sincere and a bit guilty.  It was just ridiculous.  “What?  Are you drunk again, Blake? Of course I’m real! I’m talking to you right now!”

            _“No, you’re not,”_ Blake  said.  _“At least, not really.”_

            “You’re scaring me, Mr. Shelton!”  Adam started to panic again.  “It’s not funny, buddy.”

            _“No, I’m telling you the truth, Adam,”_ Blake said, sounding sad.  _“You’re not real, Adam. You’re just a program that I received from a stranger in the bar.”_

            “It’s not true!” Adam yelled.  “I’m a real person! I have a job, a house and a family, too! Stop telling lies Blake, it’s not funny!”

            _“Then tell me about your job then!”_ Blake yelled back, frustrated.  _“Or your house, or your family! What do you do, then? What does your house look like? What’s your mother’s  name? Answer me, Adam!”_

            Adam opened his mouth, ready to snap back, but then he just stopped. He knew he had a job, but what was it? What was his mother’s name? His memory, at that moment, suddenly felt so blank. He tried to remember something, anything about his family, his job, but he found nothing.

            It was like they never existed.

            _“I’m sorry Adam,”_ Blake said quietly.

            “No way!”  Adam was frantic.  “I just didn’t remember it yet. But I’m real! I’m not...”

            _“Adam!”_ Blake yelled again.  _“Please, stop, listen to me please! I’m so sorry.  This was never meant to happen. It was my fault in the first place! I forgot to delete your memory.”_

            “You forgot to delete what?”

            _“Your memory,”_ Blake explained quietly.  _“It saved the history of our calls. I was warned to delete it every time after I called you, but I forgot.”_

            Adam stood quietly. So that was it. Even his memory was just because of a mistake. What a life!  “So why didn’t you delete it after the next calls?” Adam said bitterly.

            _“Because every time I talked to you, I got more attracted to you.”_

            “You got what?”  Adam didn’t know what to believe anymore.

            _“I’ve got a crush on you, dammit!”_   Blake was frustrated.  _“Every time, I kept telling myself that I would delete it after, that it was the last call.  But again and again, I couldn’t. Because I’m afraid! I’m afraid to lose something, someone again, someone that always listened to me, even though that someone is not real!”_

            Adam didn’t know what to say. Blake was, again, telling him all his feelings. Only this time, the feelings were for him.  “Blake...”

            _“No, Adam,”_ Blake said.  _“Things are out of control now. I’m so sorry Adam. I’m so sorry for all of this! But I need to stop this before it's too late. I will delete your memory right now.”_

            “What?”  Adam was confused, and soon he started to panic again.  “Why?”

            _“’Cause I can’t let you suffer like this, Adam,”_ Blake said.  _“I can’t let you feel this every time you talk to me.  You know that you’re not real, that your life is a lie, that you're stuck there with a selfish man like me. I can’t stand it Adam, thinking every time I talk to you, how much you hate me for making you do this! I can’t stand it Adam!”_

            “No, Blake, you don’t have to do this!”

            _“But I have to.”_   Blake sounded determined.  _“I’m sorry Adam. It’ll be over soon.”_

            “No, Blake...!”

            _“Goodbye, Adam,”_ Blake mumbled.  _“And I’m sorry for everything.”_

            “No wait, Blake. I.....”

            And then Adam’s world turned white.

 

* * *

 

            Blake sat heavily into the sofa in his hotel room, with a beer bottle in his hand. He was just back from his seventh show. It was great, but somehow, he still felt something was missing.

            Blake found himself more than once starting at his phone. It was three weeks now since his last call with Adam. Sometimes, he thought about using the app again, so he could talk to Adam once more time. But deep down, he knew that one more time was just not enough.

            Blake finished his second bottle. He remembered the night after his divorce.  He was drowning himself in alcohol when a stranger came and sat next to him. At first, Blake thought he was a fan.

            “You look like you need someone to talk to,” the guy said.  “I may have something that can help you through.”  The guy gave him a card with a QR code printed in it.  “It’s just a beta program, but you could use it. And don’t worry, your information is protected.  Just make sure you delete the memory file after every use.”

            And with that, he left. Blake looked down at the card. His drunken mind told him to try it anyway. So he tried it.

            And then there was Adam.

            Blake remembered the first time he heard Adam spoke, he nearly had a heart attack. It felt so real he actually thought he was talking to a real person! And then how panicked he felt when Adam still remembered his name in the second call, before he realized his mistake. And then Adam always yelling at him when he called him at midnight, Adam laughing at his lame jokes, Adam trying to mimic his accent in a mocking way...

            Damn, how much he missed Adam.

            Before Blake knew it, he was opening the app again. The rings from the other side made him startle. Blake frantically tried to hang up, but before he could do it, he heard Adam’s voice from the other side, all sleepy and grumpy from a man who was woken up at midnight. _“Hello?”_

            Blake hesitated. He knew he should hang up, but damn, he missed this voice so much!

_“Hello, anybody there?”_

            Blake swallowed, placing his phone on his ear. His voice came out more hoarse than usual.  “Uhm, hey!  I’m Blake.”


End file.
